


Heard it through the grapevine

by Kunting (babykooks)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, birthed from fcc's beef w/ the mc, but maybe other m things later, i swear he was this close to throwing hands, non-au, rated m for language atm, yanjun was an accident ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykooks/pseuds/Kunting
Summary: Chengcheng done fucked upOr: Xukun hears about the MC at the NEX7 FM





	Heard it through the grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> So not the promised Zhengyi but I thought this one up watching the Beijing FM (can I petition for Nine Percent to do some of NEX7's fan service games please + thanks)
> 
> It's 100% fresh from the trashcan of my mind, it's still steaming (it's honestly such a hot mess I can't read it, insert Kim K shaking her head) | song rec - Spirit by J Hus (for absolutely no reason other than I was listening to it)

To say that Xukun was angry was to say that lava was warm. A fatal understatement. Xukun was positively livid as he stalked up and down the living room of Nine Percent’s shared dorm, a worried looking Chengcheng on the sofa watching him. "That son of a bitch has balls doesn’t he?" Xukun snarled, causing Chengcheng to squeak in fright and reflexively straighten his back to sit further upright.

After the Yuehuas had successfully completed their Beijing fanmeeting, Chengcheng had, at his first opportunity when meeting with Xukun, asked if he could talk to him alone while everyone else was out. The cause for his concern was none other than the MC at their fanmeeting, who Chengcheng was sure had repeatedly come onto Zhengting. "Can I feel your abs?", "wow Zhengting I can’t take it anymore I want to hug you", "you must give me a hug at your Chengdu show". Zhengting had seemed a little uncomfortable, but he took it all in jest, something Chengcheng himself could not fathom as he could just feel his own blood pressure rising as he listened to this man, supposedly guiding them, making passes at Zhengting. And he knew that if he was pissed enough to tell the MC to ‘leave it’ and stop trying to touch and see Zhengting’s abs, Xukun would be fuming. Unfortunately, he didn’t realise it would be to this extent. Nor did he anticipate that he would have to bare Xukun’s wrath as he recounted the story, let alone when he showed him the recording of the livestream.

Yet there he was, watching Xukun’s face grow darker and darker as the MC became all the more shameless. _'This is why Zhengting told me not to say anything,'_ Chengcheng thought, ' _if anyone’s up there listening, please don’t let me die yet, I still haven’t rewatched all the seasons of The Office for the 9th time.'_ Still pacing, Xukun suddenly whipped out his phone and made a call to an unknown person. "Yes, just one, under the name Cai please, yes thank you, bye."

' _Bitch this is how I die. Xukun’s just ordered my coffin, it’s over.'_ Chengcheng straightened completely upright in fear as Xukun tossed the phone on the sofa without a care whether it would smash or crack and the flung himself down next to Chengcheng, crossing one leg over another. "Chengcheng my man," he suddenly started, in a vastly more calm and collected way, "will you text Zhengting for me? Tell him that I’m waiting at this club in town yeah? And don’t let anyone ask any questions." Smirking lazily he then got up and stretched before walking out of the room altogether. _'Oh god I’ve fucked it now, but hey, at least I’m still alive,'_ thought Chengcheng before scurrying off to his own room.

Zhengting’s phone vibrated so violently on the table that he mistook it for the buzzer signalling that his order was ready. He approached the till ready to accept his long-awaited Americano, only to end up looking like an idiot in front of the guy at the till (who was very cute if he may add), as well as in front of Yanjun and Nongnong, who just laughed at him as he pouted. Sitting back down, Zhengting checked his phone for the source of its violent movements.

_30 messages_ from _**Yung Cheng (Gucci Gang Supremacist)**_ to _**Together we make a whole male anatomy**_ (all on different lines because he’s just _jarring_ like that).

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Together we make a whole male anatomy (3)**

**Yung Cheng (Gucci Gang Supremacist)**

Zhengting

Zhengting?

??????!!!!!!!

ZHENGTING?????

ZHENGTING

ZHENG

TING

ZHU

ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT

HELLO

JUSTIN?!!!!

ANYONE

PLEASE

ZHENGTING

ANSWER

ITS 

URGENT

URREGGGEETNNN

FFS

WTF

IM DONE WITH MILLENNIALS ISTFG

ALWAYS CHECKING UR PHONES BUT THE MOMENT I NEED U GUYS????

NOTHING

DONT AIR ME

THE RUDEST BITCHES ISTG

BUN THIS

NO ONE CARES

FINE

ZHNEGTING CAN SUFFER

**Kun Kun do you love me?**

What??

Im out having coffee with Nongnong and Yanjun

Calm down

Why am I suffering

Is it really that deep

For you to be blowing up my phone

**Yung Cheng (Gucci Gang Supremacist)**

UES

ITS THAT DEEP

THIS IS ABOUT

C

A

I

F

U

C

K

I

N

G

X

U

K

U

N

FLAUING MY BARELY LEGAL ASS

*FLAYING

I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING

 

**Suck ur mumz**

I dun believe that

Ur always in the wrong

No matter the context

 

**Yung Cheng (Gucci Gang Supremacist)**

Shut up ur like 8

I get it

Ur pressed bc ur at the bottom of the food chain

Where even are you though?

 

**Suck ur mumz**

The ballpit at the children’s play area down the road

Kids are pelting me with them

but hey I’m a bad bitch

you can’t kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't planned the second part yet but yeah
> 
> Can't get much worse
> 
> Also I have no idea how to write 3 different people's texts in a gc I swear


End file.
